


Ice and blood

by Just_Lars



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27200599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Lars/pseuds/Just_Lars
Summary: Hey, thank you for reading the fic until here (If you skipped the fic to read this, I try to avoid major spoilers). As you might have realized, this was more of a "what-if?" kind of scenario. I was always dragged to ww2 scenarios, so a similar setting with Dr.-Stone characters in it was very appealing to me. I gave to mention tho, I wrote this in a half-sleepy state at 2 am, so please don't be too mad if I don't fitted the characters 100%.However, if you found this scenario appealing, I would be glad to continue it and maybe build a bit of a lore around that alternate universe. Also, if you find any misspellings or have any critic feel free to comment, I'm always glad about constructive voices that help me to improve my wiring skills. I should also mention that I'm not a native speaker, so maybe some things I wrote seem "off" or misplaced, I hope you understand that I still learn how to write in english like I do it in german. Anyway, hope you had fun reading and I'm always glad when I can make people happy with my work. Have a nice day.- Lars
Comments: 9
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

Senku was laying in this trench for 3 days now, waiting for his target to show up. It was not easy to maintain such a position in the arctic cold of the Siberian tundra, but the training he received were good enough to teach him how he would not die from that conditions, at least. The work he was about to do, however, was a complete different case. Even though he had a thick warm coat, the cold from the snow slowly but steady creeped through it like a venom, slowly taking the layers of cloth one after another. Regardless of the conditions, Senku kept laying there. The only part of his body that moved were his fingers, because they needed to obey him when it finally came to the moment he waited all that time for. 

He allowed himself for a moment, to think back when this all started. The high command had ordered him into its office, an event so rare, he double-checked if it wasn't a joke by his comrades. But it was none. The women in the big, black leather chair stared at him like she wanted to dissect his soul, her face covered in shadows. "The target is too dangerous to be kept alive. Tsukasa Shishio is a strategical mastermind, our armies getting destroy, slowly but steady. It's like a thousand needle stitches: a few might not hurt, but thousands of them can kill the strongest man over time. I know that you know him well, Mister Ishigami. I want you to do something, nobody in our special forces ever archived before."

Her hands formed fists. "Kill him. For the sake of the Kingdom!". The women stood up, and suddenly, Senku saw her face. It was wrinkled, marked by the ages and all the challenges this woman must have faced. "I count on you, Senku...". Her voice cracked, the once blond hair surrounded eyes, that seemed to lost their light ages ago. "You’re the only one who outmatches him in terms of strategical knowledge and wisdom. And you defeated him once. Don't let me down on this one. I once gave you my promise, I would never kill, if it can be avoided. Now, I fear, we have come to this point. There is no other option, if we want to survive as a nation". 

A sudden noise of a motor pulled Senku back from his thoughts into reality. _That happens if you let your thoughts carry you away. I should've got rid of this unlogical behavior long ago_ he thought, while staring at the snowy street. A convoy of vehicles approached the few buildings, Senku watched through the scope of his rifle since he arrived here. It was a logical thing, that Tsukasa would visit this place sooner or later, this was the facility that was supposed to win him the war at least. It took Senku months of careful preparation and weeks of seeping into that area, to finally reach a position where he had a relatively clear view without exposing himself too much. The buildings he watched were part of a facility, where they produced the magical fluid, this weapon of all weapons, in mass.

 _I should have never trusted Tsukasa with this secret. I knew he wouldn't use it for the sake of humanity, but for its destruction_. This wasn't the first time he had that thought, but the past was an unchangeable constant and humanity were doomed to deal with its consequences, the ones Senku caused. His self-choosen exile as a simple trooper were more of a self-punishment than a sign of his dedication to the Kingdom, he once created. A few moments later, he pushed all his thoughts aside, as the convoy suddenly come to a hold. He readied his fingers, calmed his breath and watched through the monocular of the sniper rifle, as the door of the car in the middle opened. Of course the passenger left the vehicle on the other side of Senkus perspective, so he couldn't get a clear view. Then, the figure that had left the car, walked around the front of it, and Senku felt every inch of his body freezing to ice. Behind the car, a head where visible, with hair divided in two colors, a deep black and a shining silver. Senkus mind raced. _What...what is HE doing here?!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, thank you for reading the fic until here (If you skipped the fic to read this, I try to avoid major spoilers). As you might have realized, this was more of a "what-if?" kind of scenario. I was always dragged to ww2 scenarios, so a similar setting with Dr.-Stone characters in it was very appealing to me. I gave to mention tho, I wrote this in a half-sleepy state at 2 am, so please don't be too mad if I don't fitted the characters 100%. 
> 
> However, if you found this scenario appealing, I would be glad to continue it and maybe build a bit of a lore around that alternate universe. Also, if you find any misspellings or have any critic feel free to comment, I'm always glad about constructive voices that help me to improve my wiring skills. I should also mention that I'm not a native speaker, so maybe some things I wrote seem "off" or misplaced, I hope you understand that I still learn how to write in english like I do it in german. Anyway, hope you had fun reading and I'm always glad when I can make people happy with my work. Have a nice day.
> 
> \- Lars


	2. Treason

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic contains description of bloody violence. Please take care and stop reading if you feel uncomfortable.
> 
> **I made a few edits, because I wasn't satisfied with some inconsistencies and several misspellings, so you may want to read it again (Oct. 26.2020)**

Senku stared at the familiar face. He desperately tried to find a reason why this couldn't possibly be Gen, but... of course it was. Senku thought back on this big argument they've had. Senku had decided to leave his place in the Council of the Kingdom of Science after the “accident” happened. _Gen stared at him, with pure anger in his eyes and that was the first time Senku saw the mentalist presenting his emotions so openly. “You can’t just run from your responsibility, Senku!”. Back then, Senku just stared at him, emotionless. “I don’t run from it, I follow my responsibility and give my seat to someone who is more fit for it”. That seems to make Gen even more furious. “You even refuse to tell me the truth about what happened with Tsukasa. I’m your friend! At least you could explain what keeps you from telling me. I don’t need protection if this is your reason!”. Senku turned away, approaching the door. “Don’t you dare go now. I want answers, Senku!”. He needed all the strength he had left to stay calm. “No. It’s all my fault, and I will take responsibility”. Gen had reached out for Senku’s shoulder, but dropped his hand after these words. “You should try honesty, Senku Ishigami. It would suit you well…”._

Those were the last words they exchanged. Two years had passed and the mentalist had vanished ever since that day. Throughout all this time Senku thought, that this separation was better than being confronted with his former friend over and over again. He told himself until today, that it was the right decision not to search for Gen. That he couldn’t look him in the eyes anyway, after what he had done to the Kingdom in good faith, that he no longer deserved Gen's friendship. But Senku would’ve never thought that Gen would go this far, joining the Empire under Tsukasa's iron fist. Not after the war crimes, they had to observe. “Traitor”. The word echoed in his head. The memory of what Kohaku told him once, as they caught a spy came to his mind. _“_ _As much as you loved someone, as soon as a person turns out to be a traitor, they've left everything behind and brought danger upon us all just for their personal benefit. Those people can no longer be trusted. They need to be crushed or else, we will be”._ With these words for the first time in his life, he witnessed how Kohaku killed a human being. And the picture of her usually kind face disfigured by utter contempt was burnt deeply into his mind.

Senku had to swallow. Gen sometimes appeared fishy to other people, but he was never someone who would choose the wrong side. But now? Senku simply couldn’t believe it. Clearly Tsukasa was not at the scene. Either way, it was his duty to take out the person who comes to inspect this facility, because after the inspection it would be destroyed by bombers. Meaning this would be the only chance to take out any strategically important enemies before the empire closes all facilities and shifts them to a different location. Yet normally Tsukasa inspects those himself, so why... even if Gen had changed sides, why would Tsukasa give him this delicate mission? Gen betrayed the Lion once before, so the logic behind this move evaded Senku. He took another deep breath. Gen had approached the entrance of the first building, surrounded by guards. Now or never. _I’m...so sorry, Mentalist…_. Senku’s index finger bent around the trigger, pulling it slowly backwards.

A loud bang violently ripped apart the silence of the Siberian cold, the stock punched into his shoulder as the projectile left the barrel. Fractions of a second later, Gen was thrown backwards, as if someone had mercilessly punched him in the face with full force. Blood spilled out of his body, covering the surrounding guards in red. The body hit the ground and quickly a pool of red liquid formed under it. A few seconds that felt like minutes, there was absolute silence. Then, an alarm went off, people grabbed the mentalist and dragged him into the building, others desperately searched for cover, the wind blew calls like “Sniper!” over to Senku’s position, but he was already gone right after he took the shot. A single tear rolled down his cheek. It had come this far, friend killed friend. It really was a war. But there was no time for rest nor grief, he had to hurry. Soon the place would be swarmed by Tsukasa's henchmen. A helicopter had already started its motor, assumingly to patrol the area.

While running, Senku deconstructed his rifle so he could carry it more easily. He would sneak back behind enemy lines and would be gone before the first sign of the sun reached the horizon. So was the life of the sniper. A day later, he finally reached one of his hideouts. Via a radio, he contacted the secret HQ of Special Operations. “The Lion wasn’t there, but...I got another target”. “Report back as soon as you're at HQ. We want a full account of everything that's happened” the voice at the other end said. “High commander Kohaku is already awaiting you. So hurry, don’t let her wait!”. "Understood. Give me 5 hours." Senku replied, before ending the talk. He stepped outside the little building, and climbed onto a motorcycle starting the engine. He drove down the lonely roads, passing by villages abandoned when the war reached this region all these years ago. Senku’s face turned even more grim than before. _They will pay for all of this. Every one of them!_.

Hours later, he finally arrived at a Forward Operation Base. The name is somewhat misleading, because over the years it grew into a kind of improvised military city. It housed not only troops and supplies but also a temporary office for the Bureau of the High Command, that controlled the military of the Kingdom. Senku knocked on the door of Kohaku’s office and stepped in as she gave him permission to enter. A seemingly endless silence filled the room while she studied Senku’s report. Then, Kohaku stared at him with this look that she gave him every time she strongly disagreed with something. “You...shot him?”. “Of course! What else should I have done?! He was a target! Your orders were clear: Take out the VIP who inspects all those facilities in Siberia. I thought it would be Tsukasa, but then Gen appeared. Nevertheless, it was clear that he was with the enemy, so of course I shot him!”. Senku realized just now, that he shouted this words at her. But Kohaku didn’t move a muscle, her facial expression stayed the same. After he finished, she slowly took off her glasses, folded them and placed them on the table before she looked at him again. “That was no accusation, Senku”. The last time she referred to him with his first name was... ages ago. “But I wonder…”. Senku suddenly noticed that her hands were trembling ever so slightly. “What in Byakuya's name was he doing there... Why didn't Tsukasa show up? You need to investigate this, Senku. I ordered Suika to sneak you in. She is now a few paths into the enemy territory, our goal is to capture an officer of the enemy. Preferably someone from the intelligence wing. Maybe he can give us valuable information”. She paused for a few seconds. “Be careful out there. Don’t do anything stupid, okay? We had so many losses... we can’t afford any more”.

Her trembling hands grabbed the glasses and unfolded them with one too many steps in her crude movements. Suddenly she looked up and realized, that Senku was still there. “You're dismissed, soldier!”. The peaking rage Kohaku suddenly emitted made Senku hurry to leave the room. As soon as he closed the door, Kohaku let herself sink back into the heavy chair. “Why did he do this? Why, Gen?”. Her voice was just a whisper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, the instant feedback from the Dr. Stone Discord server I'm on dragged me to write a sequel right away and I have to admit, I get more and more sucked into the story. I have also a vague idea of where this is going, but haven't figured out the details so stuff might get wild :D 
> 
> Anyway, as you might notice, this chapter was a bit darker and hopefully I really set a tone for what is to come. I hope it isn't too cheesy or edgy tho, but my aim was to create a serious conflict inside the main characters we saw so far. At least, this is a conflict where people are involved who originally used to like each other and I don't want them portrait as arch enemies from the start, their rivalry deserves a serious background that forced everyone in the position where they are now. If you want any special character (from the anime) to appear just leave me a comment, I have a few Ideas but as I said, the story is pretty open and I'm always glad about suggestions. 
> 
> \- Lars


	3. Consequences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm finally back. Took me a bit to get back into the writing process, but you can expect more in the future from this fic and also from the alternate universe it plays in! So stay tuned and enjoy reading :D
> 
> If anything in particular bothers you or you just wanna leave a nice comment, feel free to do so. I'm always happy about peoples opinions.

Suika looked at Senku with the eyes of a Child meeting its idol. "I'm so happy to finally see you again! It's been so long, I almost forgot how you exactly looked like. After that thing in Berlin we haven't worked together anymore, right? So Kohaku said I should sneak you in, she did not specify into _what_ as usual, but I'm sure you-". Senku raised a Hand to stop the flood of words, coming from the young Women. "I'll tell you everything you need to know once we arrive in St. Petersburg. I heard Ukyo has made it there already two days ago to meet a contact, but we haven't heard from him since then. Kohaku believes he found out something so valuable, that he couldn't risk contacting us the normal way. The only problem is, the whole City is full of Tsukasas Men. We need to be careful, more careful than usual. Don't forget that I'm not near as stealthy as you, so it's absolute important that you don't rush it but wait for me. Okay?". Suika nodded. She understood that well, better probably than most of the other Infiltrator and spies in her unit, since she knew Senku since the beginning of the Kingdom. "Yeah, no problem. Senku?" She paused, while she looked down to the ground, feeling his eyes on her. "It's been so long...you didn't even say hi, can we at least hu-". "No!". He interrupted her again. "We have no time for such sentimentalities, Tsukasa is up to something, and we need to find out what. Let's go to the truck, hurry!". "Right..." she said, sighting. "At your command, sir...".

A few hours of driving later, the two arrived with their driver at the border of the occupied zone. The fields next to the streets were prepped with barbed wire and sand bags, warning signs showed that mines were also laid out in the area. "From here on, you're on yourself" the driver shouted over the noise of the truck engine. "I wish you the best, hope to pick you up when you're done!". Senku and Suika jumped out of the back, lifted their backpacks out and started the march through the fields. "Thanks to our intelligence, I have a map with the exact positions of the self-defense systems and the mines in the area. Just stay close to me. It's 30 kilometers from here to St. Petersburg, so after we're through the defense belt we should hide till dusk. Then I can sneak us into the city at night". "Thanks. I knew you would know the best way". Suika couldn't help but smile. This was the first nice thing he had said to her since their reunion at HQ. He was so different from the Senku she remembered, the Senku she shared all her good childhood memories with. What, she wondered, happened to him? Even his voice felt so cold. As if someone had ripped all affection and positive emotion from him. 

As they passed the minefield, none of them said a word. When they finally arrived at a small forest, they dug a little foxhole to hide, until they finally could approach the city. Senku was silent, avoiding eye contact with Suika. Finally, she took all her courage and started to whisper loud enough, he couldn't miss it. "What happened? Why are you like that?". After a seemingly endless pause, Senku replied finally. "On my last mission, I did something I will never forgive myself for. Everything I do from now on is out of this unlogical, selfish, hate driven wish for redemption for what I've done". Again, Senku made a long pause. "Kohaku might have sent me on this mission, but it is something very personal too. If you have any regrets or doubts, you can leave. I can understand that this behavior is too dangerous to be supported". Suddenly, he started laughing. It sounded more sarcastic than ever. "Kukuku... Back then if any one of you had been up to such a thing, I would have gotten mad as hell. But now...now I finally understand how it feels. This thing you call grief". 


	4. New informations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took longer than intended for me, but I hope this chapter brings back a bit of tension. I'm sorry that the story progress is a bit slow but I need to figure out for myself how I continue in a way that the tension is still there but I also don't rush too fast through everything :D

It took them a whole day after the duo arrived in the city, to find Ukyo. The hard part of this was not to avoid the enemy forces, patrolling the streets, it was the fact that it was nearly impossible to find any traces of Ukyo. Senku knew that he was good at hiding his presence, but this was on a whole new level. It was thanks to Siuka, that they finally found at least a single hint. A single cloth fragment, left on the ground. So easily overseen, that even Senku wouldn't have noticed it. The young girl took a closer look to examine the fabric, and her eyes nearly sparkled a bit, as she looked to Senku. "I would recognize this type of fabric anytime. It is the same as Ukyo-San uses for his hat!". Senku smiled. That was the reason why he took Suika with him. She noticed things everyone else would have simply overseen. Senku inspected the cloth closely. A number was written onto it. "22...hm, what could this mean". Senku looked up, and noticed the numbers on the facades on the houses. "House numbers...way to easy, but at least we now know where to go". After some searching, they arrived at the house that had a 22 on its facade, it was a simple one and nothing separated it from the surrounding ones. Senku tried to figure out how to get inside, but decided to ring the bell instead. This was probably less ominous than to creep somewhere through the backyard.  
  
The light smile on his face got wiped instantly away, as the person that opened the door turned out to be an elderly woman, maybe in her late 60s. "Yes? Who are you two?" she asked friendly. "Uh...we are searching for a young man. He told us he uhm...would be here" Senku stuttered. _How did this damn mentalist manage it to keep calm in those situations?!_ he thought, while trying desperately not to look too nervous. The woman thought a few seconds and then slowly shook her head. "No, I don't know of any young men here...my Grandson serves his duty in the army. And besides from him, I know no one else". At this moment she seemed to realize what a strange situation this was, and lifted an eyebrow. "Who are you two anyway? I don't know you...is this a trick? Maybe you try to distract me while someone robs me?!" "No, I..." "It was a mistake! We are new here, I think we misunderstood something!" said Suika, while interrupting Senku. "I apologize deeply for the trouble. We will not disturb you any further. Anyway, thank you for your answer, and have a nice day, Ma'm!". She then dragged Senku away from the door, down the street. "I forgot that you're not good with people" she said while rolling her eyes. "Hey! I'm not a psychologist, I'm a scientist!" he replied. Suika stopped walking, and turned around. "You know, science and empathy don't exclude each other! You really should work on that. With such a behavior I just can't let you alone". Her face showed a little smile now. "Let me take a look at the fabric we found" she said. After Suika took a closer look, she looked back at Senku. "There...is an 'x' between the numbers". Senku facepalmed himself at the very moment Suika ended the sentence. "That's why we were wrong...it's house number 4!".

They started to run down the street, and after a few minutes they found the house. It looked a bit more messy than the one before, but also not like something abandoned. "Let's try it again..." Senku said, raising his hand to ring the bell. But at this moment, the door opened by itself, and strong hands grabbed Senku as well as Suika, only to drag them into the building. As soon as they passed the door, it got shut and a very familiar face stared at them with visibly anger. "What makes you two think you can run around here like this?! I thought this is a covered operation?!". "Ukyo-San!". The welcoming of Suika instantly replaced the anger in Ukyos face with a mild happiness. "Its enemy territory...you need to be more careful!". Suika blow her cheeks and gestured in the direction of Senku. "This dork didn't see the 'x' on the cloth fragment! That's why we ended up at the wrong house!". Senku had placed a hand behind his head and smiled mildly. "Yeah...she's right. I was too eager to find you. I should've paid more attention". "So, anyway", Ukyo said. "First I will tell you what I found out. Then we can discuss what we do next".

The group had cornered around a low desk, a map covered it completely. Post-its and markings were spread over it and a bunch of notes lays next to it. "I spend the past days with scouting and plotting. As far as I can say, they're up to something here. The guardsmen were reinforced, political officers are all over the place. It's hard to keep covered, but at least they seem too busy to mind the few hints I left by accident. They're working on a big complex, not far from here. If you want I can show it to you but don't expect much. They're guarding this like some kind of super weapon". "Maybe this is exactly what it is..." Senku replied, visibly in thoughts. "I saw one of those facilities a few days ago. I fear that Tsukasa is up to something. We need to investi-".  
  
Before Senku could end his sentence, heavy knocking could be heard at the front door. "Open up, citizen! This is the Police! We have a search warrant! If you don't open immediately, we use brute force to open that door!". Ukyo jumped out of his chair and ran to a piano, that he pushed aside as fast as he could. Behind it, a small gap in the wall was visible. A press against that part opened up a hole inside the wall. "This leads to the neighbors garage. He is one of our contacts. Go! I will follow later!". Above, the noise of splintering wood could be heard. Senku grabbed Ukyo by his shirt and looked him directly into the face. "You are coming with us. I need your expertise. What makes you think I'll leave you behind, dummy?!". Before he could protest, Senku dragged him into the tunnel, and Suika pulled the piano back in place as good as possible, before she closed the entry again. 


	5. Politics of Love (Pt 1)

> _"I hear your voice in the wind_   
>  _It follows me, it cuts right through the noise_   
>  _As we spin on dance floors made of ice_   
>  _So rest your hand in mine_   
>  _Steady now, ignore the sound_   
>  _The breaking lines_   
>  _The crack beneath our feet as time runs out"_
> 
> _Politics of Love - Rise Against_

Two days had passed, since the small group fled the hideout. Senku had decided that it was too dangerous to roam the city in a group. His own investigations aimed at a mysterious building. It seemed to be an old Bunker-Tower, like it was used to house AA-Guns and personal in case of a flight attack. But this one was different. Not only were guards and scouts with binoculars everywhere, the guns that were usually mounted on top were also missing. Instead, a half dozen antennas were mounted on it. "Radar? Not likely, they would be way bigger. Must be a kind of radio station" he thought out loud for himself. The former scientist heard suddenly steps and quickly vanished in a small alley. The small patrol quickly marched down the street, and two minutes later, they were out of sight. Senku decided, that he needed to get closer to the building, that was the only chance to get a clue of what was going on. He had a bag with some equipment. It wasn't much, but hopefully it would do the job.

The dusk slowly covered the city in darkness, and clouds shrouded the moon. Perfect conditions to pay that facility a little visit! he had informed the others, and Ukyo would watch his steps from a building nearby, so he had at least some cover. The first obstacle was the wall, surrounding the bunker. A truck that approached the gate looked like the perfect way in. Senku quickly hung himself under it and as he had hoped, the soldiers were so sure about that nobody would try to enter this building, they not even looked in or under the truck. A few seconds later, Senku let himself fall into the dirt and crawled away from the wall, before he sprinted to the building and pressed himself against it. A guardsman who stood a few feet away from him at the corner quickly got silenced before Senku sneaked further. A slim door seemed like the perfect entrance. He searched the guy and indeed, he had some keys! With them, Senku opened the door and stepped in. 

The inside resembled a labyrinth, some corridors just were dead-ends, others seemed to just lead in circles. "Who planned this?! Was it always the intention to confuse people who try to break in?" Senku whispered. The fact that everything was bathed in strongly dimmed light made orientation not easier. Around the next corner another door blocked his way, and none of the keys Senku had stolen from that guy fitted. So he put down his bag and pulled a set of lockpicks out. It took a few minutes of trying, but then the lock clicked, and he was able to open the door. "Let's see what you hide here, Tsukasa..." he whispered. The room was huge and filled with crudely advanced tech, that Senku had never seen before in this amount. "Those are our latest innovations. Enough computing power to crack every single of your encryptions". Senku remained motionless, as he heard the voice from somewhere behind him. It was dark and kinda static, as if the person spoke through a filter. "But since you now know it...you need to stay here". The last thing Senku noticed was a hard hit on his head, then everything went dark.

When he regained consciousness, Senku didn't knew how long he was gone. The room was relatively dark, only the chair he was strapped on was brightly enlightened. "Oh come on, this is such a cliche" he said, while he tried to see something. "What do you want from me anyway? Just kill me". While talking, his brain was running at high to find a solution for this unpleasant situation. "Leave us alone!" the voice commanded. Senku heard at least two persons walking away, after a few seconds the door got shut. "No, no. I want to talk to you, Senku Ishigami" the voice continued. At least the light that blinded him got turned off. The person that spoke to Senku was covered in a trench coat and wore something, that looked like a Gas mask. But the filter was relatively small compared to those Senku knew. "Who the hell are you? Why do you know my name?" Senku said, while staring at the person. "You still haven't figured it out? What a shame". The person brought their face closer to Senkus, he could hear the soft breathing noise from the filter now. "You talk to a dead man, Senku. Someone you thought you killed. But next time..." the figure ripped out of a sudden the mask from their face. Under it, shorn hair were visible, but still one could see that one side was black while the other was silverish-grey. "...next time you should aim for the head, instead of the lungs". Without another word, Gen grabbed Senkus head and pressed a kiss onto his lips. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings, I'm back once more :D
> 
> This chapter slowly prepares the soil for the first final. I will also add a small "sequal" that will contain nsfw/non-con stuff. It’s NOT necessary to read it to follow the story tho! It will be barely for fans of angsty stuff.  
> However, I hope you liked the new chapter :3


	6. Politics of Love (Pt 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \--Warining: Angsty, description of blood and low-key torture--
> 
> I hope y'all have fun with this ;3

Senkus eyes were wide open, it took him a few seconds to realize the whole situation and the Kiss didn't make it any better. "What...how...I shot you!" he shouted. "Ah, yes. Yes you did. Such precision. Such extraordinary skills" Gen replied, a threatening smile on his face, while he turned around and fidgeted on a metal table, the former Scientist couldn't really see what he was doing there. "You indeed shot me. The bullet penetrated my chest, a few inches from my heart. It tore through my skin, ripped muscles and tendons apart, smashed the bones beneath it, penetrated my lung...and did all the above again on the backside of my chest, hardly missing my spinal cord, before it left my body and hit the ground". Gen turned around, in his hand he held a little syringe with a whitish liquid in it. "Did you ever got shot, Senku-Chan? By a rifle, I mean". "Stop asking those stupid questions and put that stuff away, mentalist! You teamed up with Tsukasa, I trusted you!". Senku was screaming this, while staring at the mentalist, but got interrupted by a slap, that threw his head to the side. "You didn't answer my question, Senku-Chan" Gen said, while smiling down at his victim. "What? Gen, you-". Another slap. The noise of it echoed through the room. It took a few seconds, before Senku lifted his head this time. "No...never...". Gens smile got wider. "See? That wasn't so hard, right? You really need to work on this stubbornness of yours". 

Gen laid the syringe on a small metal tray, that was on another table right next to the chair, Senku was tied to. "I'll answer you this question. First, you feel the blow. As if someone smashed your chest with a brick. It presses the air out of your lungs. Your legs can't support you anymore, you start to fell. This all happens before your brain even processes what happened. Then, you hit the ground, you feel the pain, you still only know that _something_ has hit you". Gen turned away again, and prepared something at the table. "The next thing you notice is the sound of the shot. You realize that it was you who got hit. You start to panic, when you realize that you can't breathe. And then...you feel the warmth of your own blood on your body. Hands doing things on it, the pain intensifies and then the shock kicks in. If not by the blood loss, then because your brain just can't process the fact that you're about to die. You start to panic. You faint. On this day, Senku Ishigami, you did all of this to me". 

"Because you're a traitor, Gen! You betrayed everything we stand for, you...". He immediately stopped as Gen raised his hand. The mentalist held it up in the air a few seconds, and lowered it then. "Isn't it fascinating? I only slapped you two times, and even if your stubborn brain still want's to scream me down...your subconsciousness realized that you will endure pain then and forces you to stop, even tho if it's just for a second. This reflexes however, can be overdone. Without that, I wouldn't be able to breathe without this mask. It warms up the air, cleans it, makes it breathable for me. My lungs are destroyed, Senku. By you". "And what does this mean, mentalist?". Senku felt a kind of low-key panic rising up in his chest, a feeling he never had before. This man knew him better than probably everyone else he ever met. Then, Gen turned around, holding a knife in his hand. "I want to make you feel what I felt, Senku-Chan. I want you to suffer the way I suffered. And I want you to realize that no one can save your stupid kingdom anymore. Emperor Shishio, or better known to you, Tsukasa, has brought your little project to use already. And he was able to even improve it. What if I told you that at this moment, preparations are made to unleash a weapon over the world, that can not be stopped by armies or walls?". "Impossible!" Senku said. "The miracle fluid can be stopped! And...Gen, I dare you, put that knife down!". Gen slowly approached Senku further. "The fluid?". He started to giggle. "You're such a lovely fool, Senku. You really thought this was our secret weapon? It was a trick! A distraction, to keep you and your spies away from the big cities! Actually, we were building radio stations. Everywhere. And you know what they're going to transmit? A signal. A signal, that we call the 'Brain Melter'. In their studies, Tsukasas men found a specific frequency that is able to paralyze people. And you are aware, that in a few days your beloved Queen will hold a speech, right? Everyone will listen to their radios. And then...".  
  
Gen took the syringe, rammed it into Senkus arm, and emptied it. Senku started to scream, it felt like his whole arm was burning. "You madmen! What are you doing?!". His eyes glanced from the tears, that started to flow. "This is madness! You can't overlook the consequences! And...what did you give me? What is your plan, Gen Asagiri?!". Gen chuckled, then raising his arm and in one fluent move, holding the knife to Senkus throat. "My plan? To make and see you suffer, like you made suffering me". Slowly, the mentalist pulled the blade from left to right. It was razor sharp, Senku only noticed that he got hurt as he felt a warm fluid running down his neck. His whole body had started to shiver, and he couldn't hold back his tears anymore. "You've become a monster, Gen...truly a monster. I...I loved you for science's sake! You were the reason why I managed to stay alive so long! I thought someday everything would be alright again, like before!". The movement of his larynx only made the knife cut deeper, and he felt how the world around him shrouded. "I should've made sure you're dead!!!" Senku screamed, before the world started to fade.

Gen looked at the slack body in front of him. "I'm so sorry, Senku-Chan. I'm so sorry" he whispered. The mentalist put the mask back on and pressed a button on the table. Seconds later, two guards stormed into the room. "He passed out. I think I hurt him too much. Such a fragile body". Gen giggled under his mask. "Would you please take him? I will deal with him in his Cell". The guards freed Senku from the chair, lifted his body and transported him to his cell, while Gen followed them. As they reached the cell, the mentalist stared at them. "Give me the keys. I'll report you later how he behaved. If he comes to senses soon". The two guards thought about this a second, then nodded and went away. Gen waited a few minutes until everything went silent, before he kneeled down and put Senkus head on his lap, caressing his cheeks. Then, the scientist opened his eyes. Not a muscle of him moved, and Gen could see the helpless panic in his eyes. "Sssssh..." he said, calmly. "Everything will be okay. I promise...but you have to endure that now. I'm so sorry". A single tear rolled down the cheek of the mentalist. 


	7. Bury Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the suffering from the last chapter. We will slow down a bit, but don't expect mercy now ;3
> 
> (Also I changed Tsukasa's title to emperor, since I realized he rules an empire. Just so you don't get confused, I will change it in chapter six after I finished this here)

> _What if I wanted to fight_  
>  _Beg for the rest of my life_  
>  _What would you do?_  
>  _You say you wanted more_  
>  _What are you waiting for?_  
>  _I'm not running from you_
> 
> _The Kill (Bury Me) - Thirty Seconds to Mars_

Senku didn't know how long he was without consciousness. It could have been several days, hours, minutes...the pale light he saw at first didn't give him any clue. Then he saw the mask right in front of him. His first impulse was to hit whoever was standing there, but his body refused to obey him! Panic started to raise again, he felt his heartbeat getting up rapidly, while fear creeped into his limbs. It felt like every single cell cramped at once. He was completely helpless, who knew what this mad man was about to do to him! He stared at the covered face above him, scared to the bones, angry, confused. "Sssssh...everything will be okay. I promise...but you have to endure that now. I'm so sorry". A familiar voice. It was strange, but even tho Senku remembered painfully well what Gen did to him, to hear his voice kinda soothed him. Was this another trick? An attempt to make him trust this man again? Now, the behavior of Gen seemed off too much. On the other hand, he was a mentalist. So he would basically know how to manipulate him! He would not fall for this obvious trap!

Gen took a quick look behind him. Everything was silent. At least he was sure that this cell wasn't watched now. "I gave you a muscle relaxant. No worries, it doesn't affect your respiratory muscles. It feels creepy, but that's something you have to deal with. Listen closely to me, Senku-Chan". The mentalist kneeled down next to Senku, the only sign that he had listened was a sharp breath. "I'm gonna call guards now and order them to bring you to the hospital track. You will play dead now. I wouldn't like to have to knock you out just because you try anything funny. Not that you're capable of moving now, but...I know you well enough. Oh, and before I forget...". gen ripped Senkus shirt open and pulled his knife out. Senku felt a raising fear again. The mentalist pressed the tip at Senku's collar bone, before he slowly pushed it a bit in. A sharp pain rushed through Senku's body, but he wasn't able to scream. Slowly, Gen pulled the tip from left to right, so that the first few layers of skin started to bleed. "…we need a convincing reason for them to actually take you away". The mentalist looked Senku in the eyes through the lens of his mask. "Don't give me that look...it can't hurt as much as a bullet through the chest, right? So...nice and bloody, as if I tried to murder you. Convincing enough". Without another word, the mentalist stood up. Senku was boiling internally, and if he could, he would've snapped the neck of the mentalist point-blank. How dared he to pull up this mentally ill stuff and then telling a story so easy to comprehend? Did he really though that he, Senku Ishigami, was so dumb?! But everything the former Scientist was able to do was express his anger inside his own head. As he heard steps outside the room, he closed his eyes, since Gen was coming closer menacingly. Then, the two guards (he could tell from the steps that there were two of them) arrived. 

"He's done" gen said emotionless. "As soon as he woke up he tried to attack me, but weak as he was of course it was of no use. I cut him a few times now, I wanted to show him what real pain is like but...I think this time his body really gave up". Senku couldn't see anything with his eyes closed, but the tone of the guards sounded a bit worried. "But...the Emperor said he should survive for further interrogation, Inquisitor. Do you really think it was necessary to...". "Shut up, Idiot". Senku shivered inside, the voice of his former friend had lost any sign of human warmth. "The Emperor gave me permission to do anything necessary to get the information we want. And you really think it's up to you to judge how I treat him?". Suddenly the mentalist raised his voice to a sharp, militaristic tone. "Do you think that you are more competent than me, guard? Maybe we should have a talk regarding your place here?". The guy audibly was in panic now. "No, of course not, Lord Inquisitor! It was never my intention!". "Then stop talking and do what I told you!" Gen shouted, giving the body in front of him a kick in the side. Senku's vision turned red from the pain, his blood rushed, and he felt the urge to puke. Normally, the former scientist would've curled himself up now, to at least ease the suffering a bit. But since this wasn't possible, he could only scream out the pain inside his head. _"This bastard will pay, I swear"_ his thoughts raged. Then, he felt how he got grabbed and lifted. The next few minutes, he only perceived through a veil of pain and panicked breathing. At least the guard didn't seem to notice. Then, suddenly, Senku was placed in what felt like a bed. He heard Gen's voice again, somewhere near him. "You're dismissed! I will brief the Doc myself!". The steps faded in the distance and Senku felt how the world again shrouded around him. 

Gen was looking at the doctor, as he arrived. "I feared it would come to this" the man in the white coat whispered. "Is he...". "I did as you said, Doc. Only a few cuts to convince the guards". Nonetheless, Gen's voice had a hint of worry in it. The doctor, on the other hand, seemingly relaxed as he heard what Gen said. Then, he began to treat Senkus wounds, while continuing. "Everything is prepared, The contacts outside already know. Now it just depends on you". Gen shook his head. "When they see that he escaped I'm the first one that will look suspicious. Realistically, there are only two options. Either he kills me...or we both vanish. And we will see what it will be". The doctor seemed to think about this statement a few seconds, before he looked at Gen again. "You know that you, without the treatment here...". He made a pause. "Let's just say there are less cruel ways to leave". Gen nodded, while turning to the window, that allowed the moon to shine through the window. "We all knew the risk, Doc. Senku did his duty, I will do mine. I don't feel any fear anymore. For myself, at least" he added, while staring down at the roofs of the city. "Then, everything is said" the doctor added. "Give me 20 minutes for the procedure". The doctor grabbed a syringe, rammed it into Senku's arm and emptied it completely. Seconds later, his arms and hands started to tremble. Gen grabbed a pair of handcuffs and restrained Senkus hands. "Welcome back, Senku-Chan. I hope you're ready" he said, grinning under his mask. "I still can't be easy with you. You would ruin everything. I hope you understand...".


	8. Afraid of Heights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because people were suffering so much, here's the next chapter, that hopefully answers some questions. Enjoy~

> _Don't ever let go, don't ever let go_  
>  _Are we destined to hit the ground below?_  
>  _Don't ever let go, don't ever let go_  
>  _We're at the end of a burning tightrope_
> 
> _Afraid of Heights - Billy Talent_

Senku started to struggle. "I'm...I'm gonna rip you apart mentalist. I hate you...". Senku's voice was sounding unwillingly funny, since his vocal muscles not really recovered yet from muscle relaxants. "Yeah yeah. Just shut up" Gen said, grabbing a roll of duct tape and taping Senku's mouth. "If you could just shut up once I wouldn't need to do this" he said, while Senku's protesting noises were dimmed down at lest. The mentalist grabbed Senku and pulled him up. " _He got surprisingly strong_ " Senku thought, as he felt how he got pulled on his feet. "Come with me" the mentalist said and dragged his unwilling companion through the room to the window. There, he opened it, lifted Senku up and laid him in a carry grip over his shoulders. Gen had thought this through a few times now and when he was right, he should be able to endure this procedure at least for up to five minutes. Time enough to reach his goal.

The mentalist set a foot outside the window, carefully holding Senku so that his body didn't hit anything, a few seconds later, they were standing at the ledge of the window. Below them, there was another roof, roughly 3 meters deeper. A small plank was covering the gap. Gen started to sweat under his mask. In his mind, this looked way easier. "Listen, whatever you do: don't struggle now, stubborn! I hope you're not afraid of heights...". Senkus eyes widened as he realized what Gen planned. He shook his head slowly, but Gen was already approaching the board. Slowly, step by step, he walked over it, carefully balancing out the weight of the two bodies. A few seconds that felt like minutes later, the two reached the other roof. But Gen didn't stop, he went further. As he reached the middle of the roof, Senku wiggled so much, that Gen stumbled and fell to the ground, while Senku somehow manged to land on his back. Suddenly, he was above the mentalist. _"The cuffs...I didn't properly closed them?!"_ Gen thought, as a heavy blow hit his mask. Senku's face was distorted by rage and anger, he had pulled the tape from his mouth already. "You monster! I'm going to kill you! I will break every fucking bone inside your body! I'm not gonna fall for your tricks again, mentalist! What you've done to me, to all of us...I hate you!". Gen didn't take any attempts to stop him. The punches rained down on him, pressed the air out of his lungs, squished his arms, legs, belly, something inside his chest cracked. A kick hit his right side first, another followed against his chin. He tasted blood in his mouth. As he managed it to push his body up a bit with his shivering arms, he ripped the mask from his face only to spit blood out on the ground. Something was clicking at the roof. The mentalist stared at the blood under his face, watching the drips from his chin hitting the puddle it already formed. "Hngh...are you...done?" he asked, gasping for air, just before another kick threw him onto the ground again, he closed his eyes as his body got shaken by heavy coughing. 

As Gen looked finally up again he saw Senku staying above him like an angel of revenge. "How can I ever be done...what you’ve done to me...there's nothing I could do right now to repay you that. Nothing, you hear me?!" the former scientist screamed, while tears rolled down his face. Gen coughed again, and tried to get up, supporting himself on the wall next to him. Senku literally had beat him to the edge of the roof. "I probably deserved that..." the mentalist said. A few drops of blood dripped from his lips. The mentalist pulled himself up at the small wall, that surrounded the roof, until he had a somewhat proper stand to lay his free arm around his chest. "Believe it or not...it was a plan to get you out of here. I couldn't tell you, because Tsukasa was watching us, back there in the room. If I had treated you only a bit differently, we both probably would be dead by now". He coughed again. "This may sound silly but...what if I tell you that it was part of the Plan, that you shot me?". Senkus face turned from anger, to surprise back to anger. "What trick is this again, mentalist?! Don't think you can fool me...". "Kohaku...". Gen interrupted him. The sound of that name let Senku fall silent. "It was her plan. She wanted someone inside their organization. The fight with you, when we saw us the last time...I was so hurt by your distrust, I volunteered by my self. So Kohaku saw this as the perfect opportunity, because it was a proper reason to make them think that I changed sides. Well, at least we thought. But Tsukasa was so damn suspicious. He sent me out to do all sorts of stupid stuff. To prove myself. For example, I should inspect the fake factories".

Gen lost the power to hold himself up at the wall and slowly sled down. Something inside his chest was broken, he felt that. Maybe some ribs. Hopefully only ribs. "Well, that was until you blasted my body into pieces. That convinced him that I really was a traitor to the kingdom. Kohaku didn't tell it to you, right? Well, probably she knew that this would happen. I did not. But the more you know. Anyway...". He found it more and more difficult to breath. "He told me basically anything. I was about to smuggle all the plans for their weapon out, and then you appeared here. That destroyed all my plans because of course our beloved Emperor couldn't otherwise but pay you a visit. So I had to deliver a show. And here we are now...I tried to get you out. But I think you doomed both of us. If you just had listened for once". 

Senku was just staring at him. Then, out of a sudden, he started to laugh. Silently, then louder and louder. Gen looked at him, while trying to keep his eyes open. He felt so tired. But not now. That wasn't the time. "What's so funny?" he asked. Senku toned it down, before he looked at Gen again. "This feels like a nightmare, mentalist. How am I supposed to trust you? Why should I believe all of this?". "You don't have too" Gen answered. "The only thing I want from you is that you do what I say. One last time. I promise". Senku gave Gen a long, undefinable look. "What is it?". Gen started to smile. Finally, he came to his senses. "Take this", he said, giving Senku an envelope. "Those are the plans for the weapon and all their positions. I stole them. Go to the middle of the roof. Look at the tower in the south. When you see three blinking lights, jump". Senku gave Gen another long look. "And you?" he asked. This time, Gen was laughing, only to be interrupted by coughing induced spasms. "I? I'll stay here Senku. Someone needs to stop them from following you and the others long enough. Also...I'm tired Senku. I did everything I was able to do. Just let me rest, please". Gen looked at Senku, who was biting his lip. His eyelids felt so heavy. Slowly, he allowed them to close. " _Rest. Finally._ " Gen's thoughts echoed in his head. Then, a sharp pain ripped him out of his state. Senku had slapped him. "Don't you DARE!" Senku hissed. "Don't you dare take the easy way out. We gonna go through this together. You brought me into this, you will bring me out!". He grabbed the mentalist, surprised by his own sudden strength, and slowly approached the edge of the roof. Then, he saw the three lights. "I hope you're not afraid of heights, mentalist" he whispered, before jumping down.

Frictions of a second after the jump, something hit Senku's oversized clothes, that he got in the hospital. " _An...arrow?!_ ". A ripping noise could be heard, then the clothes slid down a kind of rope. For a split of a second Senku feared the clothes would rip apart and they both would fall, but instead, they slid down the rope like a rope slide. Seconds later, they both hit the back of a truck that was laid out with pillows and blankets. "How..." Senku said. "Special fiber, can get cut but will not tear apart on it's own" a well known voice answered. "Ukyo?" Senku asked, but the truck driver kicked down the throttle, and he fell down. In his new position, he could see that it was indeed Ukyo. "What's with Suika?!" he yelled over the noise of the truck. "She's driving" Ukyo answered, while he crawled over to Gen. "I think...I think he's bleeding internally. His lungs don't fill with air how they used to. We need to hurry!". Senku stared at the mentalist. "Not now, Gen. Not now. Not after all of this, please!". But Gen already was closing his eyes again. "Gen!" Senku screamed, while the truck was leaving the city. 


End file.
